With the increased acceptance of mass-produced food products such as pizzas which are commonly sold in high volume by grocery stores, these food products have come of interest to large scale production. As volumes increase, the pressure for reduced prices has created a challenge for suppliers to manufacture them at a lower cost while maintaining the highest quality and consistency. Thus, pizza making devices such as shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,025, titled, "Apparatus for Slicing Meat Sticks," designed to be reciprocally operated in the order of a maximum of forty (40) pizzas per minute, tend to be too slow and too labor intensive for these applications. As is shown in that patent, a hopper filled with sticks of meat products is fixed in position over a pizza crust which typically is manually positioned by an operator. After situating the pizza crust, the operator activates a rotating slicing ring to move it into place under the hopper surrounding the ends of the sticks of meat and then retracts the slicing ring back to its starting position by which action the rotating ring operates to cut a slice of a preset thickness from each of the sticks of meat, which slices are allowed to drop in place on the pizza crust. While this was considered advanced technology at the time of the invention, it has since been found that for today's very high volume operation, it is too slow, too labor intensive, too space intensive and too inefficient.